virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
Faiyubu
The VR-014 Fei-Yen prototype, also known as Faiyubu (Japanese: ファイユーブ), is a recurring sentient Virtuaroid in the lore of the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On series, most recently as a secret boss in Sega AGES 2500 Vol. 31: Cyber Troopers Virtual-On, therein designated as Unofficial (Japanese: アンオフィシャル). She was voiced in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Cyber Net Rhapsody and Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Counterpoint 009A by Japanese singer and voice actress Chieko Higuchi. Details 0 Plant Dismantlement Although the V-Project, planned by the DN Corp., had a way to deviate from its original purposes in the middle, it was generally progressing smoothly. However, it has not been finally be put into practice. While they are madly rushing to prepare the sales campaign, truly innovative research and development was carried out at 0 Plant, and the highest executive committee faces the reality that this isn't so far from being an odd business. At the time of V.C.0097, there wasn't much momentum left in 0 Plant, and it was in a condition where it was managed by only a few scientific groups. The highest executive committee also had a clause that was under control as it moved battle VR development to general plants. Information management was in a shoddy state, as there was no direct interest in what is going on there. A true VR was born Ironically, however, the C.I.S. Gate Field system, which was a national application of people since the discovery of the Moongate and the BAL-BAS-BOW unit, was completed at 0 Plant. It was the birth of a true VR, the original VR, which Dr. Plajiner gave the name "Fei-Yen" to the fuselage, with the model code VR-014. Fei-Yen's noteworthy aspect is that it did not rely on the BAL-BAS-BOW unit when entering the C.I.S., as all functions were powered by the V-Converter. In other words, 0 Plant has finally accomplished its self-imposed purpose that it had set out to do since V.C.0091. The highest executive committee, anxiously rushed to 0 Plant in a hurry. However, by that time, Fei-Yen had disappeared, and Dr. Plajiner had also gone missing. Everything was too sudden and very mysterious. Most records on Fei-Yen were erased. Also, in regards to Fei-Yen's disappearance, the sensors detected that it was not present at the plant. Dr. Plajiner had deleted his research record. Strangely, the rest of 0 Plant's staff members didn't know the contents of Dr. Plajiner's research. The DN Corp. has accidentally missed the most valuable invention seen in the history of the human race within its own hands. The disappearance of Fei-Yen had an enormous impact at the meeting of the highest executive committee. 0 Plant was seen as a dangerous presence. It was thoroughly denounced, and forced into dissolution, with internal registration finally canceled for good. Afterwards, the facts concerning this matter were kept hidden, and even at DN Corp., there were very few people who knew its contents. Dr. Plajiner's Letter But, the investigation into Fei-Yen had continued in secrecy. The highest executive committee, at one point, had received mail. The sender was none other than Dr. Plajiner himself, and the source of the transmission was in the terminal city of Saiga. "...Once I gave the following remarks at the meeting of the committee." "...There is nothing on the other side of the door you were trying to break open. Are you congratulating yourselves so that you can perceive labor trials as meaningful?" "But, those that were able to correctly understand my words, were not. Pushing VR into the category of weapons as a commodity and keeping it in its usage only makes me feel the depth of work that does not go beyond mere psychology of thinking. I still remember vividly when I was asked to participate in the V-Project once. At the time, I think that this project has already encompassed two directions, and had been suffering in conflict." "One is by the discovery of the Moongate, that we could explore the new possibilities of the human race. Another is the direct commercial reduction of acquired OT. From the very beginning, I also understand that the highest executive committee had emphasized over the latter." "However, I would like you to think again. This era is updated to the Virtual Calendar, and this stagnant situation is brought by this societal structure based on the corporate state. All of the policies recommended to overcome the situation are those that were covered in stale sludge of no brand-newness, so people poke their head in the mud, unaware of the "demise", or it keeps their eyes turned away." "C.I.S. was a strange concept that I had never anticipated, and it had given us plenty of inspiration. The BAL-BAS-BOW unit was a means to materialize dreams. We mistakenly handled it up to three times with a prudent methodology, but that was not why we should throw it away." "Where we diverted the know-now we gained in the developmental stage of the original VR in a simplistic form, it doesn't have the driving force to break this stagnant situation. The executive committee has no aspiration, only for the VR as a tool, as it continues to scrape V-Crystals from the ancient ruins, now a piece of the shattered dream." "In the present situation that has been frustrated by the chronic stagnation, fruitless inwards were sublimated with false festivals, and people seek their admiration, nostalgia, and salvation there, they just keep on a tornado." "Of course, I do not intend to stay in the mere pessimistic analysts of the time. I began analyzing the Reverse-Conversion phenomenon in V.C.0091 in a different approach from the XMU-04 and XMU-05 development work, which other people of the plant had vigorously continued involvement in." "And...I knew. The true figure of the Moongate. The true function of the BAL-BAS-BOW unit." "011...You are united!" "What have I created! Let me advise. The awakening of the Moongate is near. However, it cannot be gospel for the people. It is only a prelude to the end." "...I do not have the courage to face this reality. I am fatigued, tired, punished, and physically unbelievable. Only awareness of the ending solves the bondage of the era and urges the beginning. Perhaps only the strong one who knows about me could open the door leading to the exit." "014...Your name is Fei-Yen." "I will leave the future to you." "Strongly flapping, cheerfully laughing, and wanting to proudly sing songs..." VR with a free-willed intention For the highest executive committee, it did not have any important meaning, such as conscientious advice from Dr. Plajiner, who was saddened by the times. However, they were interested in the last call to Fei-Yen. Does Fei-Yen still exist? For them, only Fei-Yen as a C.I.S. Gate Field system is a valuable target. The DN Corp. began search operations in full swing. In fact, Fei-Yen existed. When they encountered it, it turns out that it is a verbal absence that does not fit conventional wisdom. The VR-014 was able to freely convert its body data by its high performance V-Converter. For this reason, not only was it able to travel back and forth between the C.I.S., but it also had a mutual converstion function of a humanoid to robot type. But the real wonders were more substantial. Fei-Yen had her own will. Despite the high-performance of VR, it is only a robot in the end. The mysterious autonomic consciousness indicated by the V-Converter can also be confined by the M.S.B.S., which was not regarded as a problem in practical use. However, Fei-Yen was extremely special. She was not controlled by the M.S.B.S., but with an ego that is virutally synonymous with that of a 14-year-old human girl. Roughly disliking bondage with a casual personality is a high degree of completeness, it was hard for VR. In addition, the V-Converter's data conversion capabilities are beyond expectations, and when she converts to a human form, nobody could tell the difference between her and a regular human. Fei-Yen Capture Operation The highest executive committee was perplexed. If one has wandered outside like this to the OT products derived from the Moongate, which is a valuable asset of the DN Corp., it is not understood when someday another company will know. The V-Project, which has been planned by the DN Corp. and steadily acting steadily towards realization, there is a possibility that it may become meaningless. Of course, the progress of the V-Project cannot be rushed. The development process of the VR took a long time nonetheless. The nine plants that were set up for production were not yet fully operational. In addition, securing personnel with appropriate talent as pilots also takes a large amount of time and labor. It is a subtle situation, even at present, whether it is possible to observe the scheduled general sales date of V.C.009a that had been originally planned. The DN Corp. was hesitant. It is too risky to proceed with the project while ignoring the Fei-Yen's existence. However, considering the investment so far, they cannot stop there. Why was such a thing developed in the first place? For DN, Fei-Yen was a valuable source of material, and had a meaning and value beyond that. They gave a bloodline to the strategy of her capture to secure the subject of research and to preserve confidentiality. Especially, when around V.C.0099 or later, activity has steadily gained momentum, as DNA introduced its VR squadron without hesitation. However, the results of a series of strategic actions were dismal. The pursuers were defeated in every attempt to capture Fei-Yen. Special Mechanism of Fei-Yen During the multiple tracking operations, DNA recognized that the Fei-Yen is a VR with various features and special functions. Firstly, the VR-014 is not equipped any form of "armament" at all. If one dares to give it something of that kind, is it possible to say that it is equivalent to the mysterious beam irradiation from its chest? Generally called the "Emotional Attack", it does not cause physical damage, in particular, even if one is hit by it. The chest generator, which is source of the irradiation, is directly connected to Fei-Yen's special V-Converter. That, which seems to somehow amplify her psycho-waves. One soldier in the VR squadron that participated in the capture mission previously, has leaked this information. "Human beings, VR...Become intoxicated!" That comment spoke for everything. Strange symptoms occur when humans receive the irradiation of the emotional beams. It results in disorganized thinking and a loss of the will to fight. In addition, when the VR is hit, the M.S.B.S. control would not be uniformly accepted. This does not mean that the V-Converter doesn't run recklessly. Responsiveness worsens as fighting characteristics become uncertain. The effects of the irradiation would disappear after a few hours with no dangerous side effects occurring. However, it would give Fei-Yen enough time to make her escape from her pursuers. In addition, the so-called "Hyper" phenomenon has been observed. This was the first observation at the time of large-scale capture operation in V.C.009a, and the entire fuselage is wrapped in a golden aura. When entering this state, those within the sphere of influence will suffer similar mental and emotional damage without being exposed to the irradiation of the Emotional Attack. An incomprehensible ability to be mentioned is that she has the ability referred to as "self evolving function". This is the fact that various factors, such as the danger of visiting Fei-Yen when it comes as an opportunity, and new functions are developed and added to her. After the function was confirmed, DNA found themselves unable to interfere with her. Even with an Emotional Attack, which was done as a hysterical spiel at the present situation, it does not know when to mutate into a murder weapon that would cause devastating damage. The highest executive committee held their heads to Dr. Plajiner's souvenir. It was a difficult problem at the present situation. Of course, the doctor himself's identity was given a thorough background search. However, there was no reliable clue that could be obtained, and his whereabouts is unknown to this day. What was he contemplating when he developed Fei-Yen before he disappeared. Everything is shrouded in mystery, and it seems that it is still early to grasp the clue of elucidation. Personality She has a casual and free-spirited personality with an ego similar to a 14-year-old girl's. She also has a serious dislike for bondage, as evidenced in her efforts to avoid capture by DNA. In Cyber Net Rhapsody, it is revealed that she dreamed of being a world-famous singer, but DNA's attempts to capture her interferes with this. Abilities In the drama CD Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Cyber Net Rhapsody, Faiyubu has the ability of Cross-Conversion, which allows her to change between the form of a Virtuaroid and a human. She is also twice as powerful as the mass-produced SRV-14-A Fei-Yen replica VRs, that which was seen in Sega AGES 2500 Vol. 31: Cyber Troopers Virtual-On. She is also capable of going into Hyper Mode, though this does not appear in the aforementioned PS2 port of Operation Moongate. Gameplay Strategies As Unofficial To play as Unofficial in Sega AGES 2500 Vol. 31: Cyber Troopers Virtual-On, you have to defeat her. Afterwards, start a new game and highlight the SRV-14-A Fei-Yen on the VR selection screen. Hold down the dash button and then confirm your selection. If done correctly, the sound effect for the ♥ Beam plays out. Compared to the SRV-14-A, Unofficial does not have the MPAS-14, and by extension, the Bowgun weapon. Instead, she has a much different LW, the ♥ Trap, which is a slower-moving variation of the ♥ Beam. Along with that, her Hand Beam is in the powered-up state seen when the SRV-14-A is in Hyper Mode, along with the ♥ Beam. With the powered-up versions of the Hand Beam and ♥ Beam, along with the new ♥ Trap LW, it provides a whole new spin on the Fei-Yen. Against Unofficial To fight her in Sega AGES 2500 Vol. 31: Cyber Troopers Virtual-On, you need to complete the first eight levels in under 4 minutes on Normal difficulty or above, along with the final boss option being set to Arranged in the game's extra settings menu. If done correctly, she is encountered at the Nirvana stage instead of Z-Gradt. She does not use Hyper Mode, not that she needs it, as she is already two times more powerful than the mass-produced SRV-14-A Fei-Yen replica unit you fight at the Moon Base stage. However, with the lack of obstacles and hiding places in the Nirvana stage, it's anybody's game depending on your skill level and the Virutaroid that you're using. Trivia *Dr. Plajiner mentioned that he used the "imported" V-Converter when he developed the Fei-Yen. Usually, this type of V-Converter existed in the early stages of development. But, in most cases, it was not especially of any effective use, due to the fact that it self-destructed after a pilot's consciousness was reduced to insanity within a short time. However, some cases continued to maintain their self-consciousness for a long time after they were retrieved. Dr. Plajiner might have thought about creating the ultimate VR using such a V-Converter. *During the events of Counterpoint 009A, when Kuroki Daichi spoke with Faiyubu, he recounted that at the time that "whenever she sings, something happens". It appears to be caused by an increase in her emotions, rather than a crisis. *It is inferred from a series of analysis on her actions that Fei-Yen herself may be searching for Dr. Plajiner. *In Sega AGES 2500 Vol. 31: Cyber Troopers Virtual-On, when Unofficial dashes or jumps, she has two "C.I.S. data streams" that trail behind her from her V-Converter in a double helix. *The terminal city of Saiga, which is set near Central Asia, was where 0 Plant was located. Gallery CNRmangaexcerpt.jpg|Faiyubu (human) in an excerpt of the Cyber Net Rhapsody manga adaptation Category:Virtuaroids Category:Cyber Net Rhapsody Category:Counterpoint 009A Category:Operation Moongate Category:Virtual-On universe Category:0 Plant VRs Category:Under Construction